darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Champions' Challenge
The Champions' Challenge is a Distraction and Diversion found in the basement of the Champions' Guild, released on 12 December 2005. The Distraction and Diversion involves collecting the scrolls of various races and defeating their champions. As it is found in the Champions' Guild, access to the Distraction and Diversion requires 33 quest points. Additionally, some of the champions that make up the minigame may have further requirements to challenge. Completing all challenges is one of the requirements to trim the Completionist cape. Champion scrolls When fighting creatures of one of the 13 'races' that feature in the D&D, one may drop a champion scroll, which challenges the player to a formal duel by the race's champion. Challenge scrolls are extremely rare drops, with only a 1 in 5000 chance of obtaining, making it quite difficult to duel all the champions. Having a champion scroll enhancer from the Motherlode Maw in Prifddinas will increase the chance of a champion's scroll being dropped by 20% for every kill of a monster that drops one. Once a scroll is obtained, giving it to Larxus in the basement of the Champions' Guild will permanently unlock access to that champion, and the champion may be fought weekly for rewards thereafter. Fighting a champion Once a scroll is obtained and given to Larxus in the basement of the Champions' Guild, that champion will become eligible to be fought. Duels with a champion take place in the Champions' Challenge arena, and have certain rules, such as limiting a player's armour, disallowing some items, and prohibiting some forms of combat. All champions prohibit bringing familiars or pouches into the arena. Defeating the champion will grant the player with equal amounts of Constitution and Slayer experience, as well as the ability to fight that champion again every week for even more experience. Players can leave a challenge once it has begun by exiting the door in the arena and then climbing the ladder to the upper chamber. Players who die while fighting a champion have their gravestones appear at the ground floor of the Champions' Guild next to the trapdoor to the Distraction and Diversion. In either case, the player will not lose their scroll, and can start a new duel by speaking to Larxus again. The scroll will automatically disappear once you've defeated the champion. One champion may be fought without a scroll. The Leprechaun Champion will informally take on all newcomers, as Leprechauns cannot be fought elsewhere. Because of the informal nature of the duel, the training room, which is accessed via a trapdoor next to Larxus, is used instead of the regular arena. Defeating the Leprechaun Champion awards constitution and slayer experience as with any other champion, but does not count toward qualifying the player to face a champion of champions. Like the other champions, once defeated, he may be fought again in the main arena every week. After winning 10 challenges, the player will be challenged by the human champion of champions, Leon d'Cour. After winning 13 challenges, the player will be challenged by the gnome champion of champions, Glophren. While several other champion of champions are present, watching the arena, only the human and gnome champions will currently challenge the player. Champions When the player defeats a champion, a banner proclaiming the victory appears on a wall in the upper chamber where Larxus is found. The banners are all identical and non-specific about which champions have been defeated. Instead, there is a champion's board near Larxus which, when read, lists the champions the player has defeated (except the Leprechaun Champion, as this is considered an informal match). Rewards In addition to the Constitution and Slayer experience gained when first defeating a champion, defeating them grants the ability to fight them again for more experience every week, without the need for another champion scroll. A player who has defeated at least one lesser champion (excluding the Leprechaun Champion) can receive a set of calling beads by talking to Larxus. The beads can be used to call a banner carrier, which holds a banner and follows the player until dismissed. The banner by default shows the number of champions the player has defeated, but the player can ask the carrier to change it to a picture of any of the races whose champion the player has defeated, with the exception of the Leprechaun. Defeats of champions of champions (the human and gnome champions) do count towards the overall banner number, so the highest possible number is XV. Additionally, players who defeat Glophren (and thus every champion) may gain a variety of rewards by speaking to Larxus. These include 50,000 coins and four scrolls of knowledge, each of which gives 10,000 experience in any combat skill (prayer and summoning included) in which the player is at least level 50. The title "Champion of Champions" is also unlocked. Music * Title Fight - Visiting the arena * Victory is Mine - Fighting in the arena Trivia *On 9 November 2009, the Champions' Challenge was updated. The update included the addition of an Aberrant Spectre, Banshee and Mummy Champion along with a Leprechaun Champion which can be informally fought without a challenge scroll, and the second Champion of Champions, Glophren. It was updated again on 26 May 2015, updating the stats of the champions, the rewards given, and allowing them to be refought weekly. * Contrary to popular belief, it is possible to get a champion scroll even after defeating that particular champion. However, when attempting to redeem the scroll, the player will be informed that the challenge is void as you have already defeated that particular champion. The second scroll is useless and is little more than a souvenir. *On the day the new races were added the TzHaar and Werewolf watchers switched seats but the respective banners did not. On 17 November 2009, the banners were switched so as to reflect the seating changes. * Sometimes Zanik can be found within the Champion's Guild, telling the player she has been asked to be a Champion of the Cave Goblins. * It is possible to receive two champion's scrolls at once while wearing the corresponding treasure hunter mask for the slayer monster and being granted a double drop (double loot for every 10th kill). fi:Champion's Challenge Category:Distractions and Diversions